tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Knight
'CR +2' Prerequisites: Any lawful alignment (alignment changes to lawful evil) Stats: Str+6, Wis+4, Cha+6. Type: The creature's type changes to undead (As an undead creature, a death knight has no constitution score and uses its charisma modifier to determine bonus hit points) Special Note: A paladin that rises as a death knight trades its paladin class levels for anti-paladin class levels on a one-for-one basis. Darkvision: A death knight gains darkvision +60 ft. Natural Armor: A death knight’s natural armor improves by +4 Damage Resistance: A death knight gains DR 15/bludgeoning and magic Channel Resistance: A death knight gains channel resistance +4 Energy Resistance: A death knight gains immunity to cold and electricity Spell Resistance: A death knight gains SR 15 + HD Undead Resistance: A death knight gains the defensive abilities granted by the undead type. Command Undead: A death knight can, as a standard action, attempt to control an undead creature within 60 feet. The undead must succeed on a Will save or fall under command of the death knight. The DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 death knight's HD + death knight's Charisma modifier. For unintelligent undead, this command is permanent. Intelligent undead can make a new save once a week to break the control. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same death knight’s command undead for one day. A death knight may control a number of undead whose Hit Dice total no more than twice the death knight’s own Hit Dice. It can release commanded undead at any time in order to command another undead. A death knight cannot command an undead that’s Hit Dice is higher than its own. Infuse Weapon: A death knight can channel negative energy through its weapon. A number of times per day equal to 3 + its Charisma modifier, a death knight can deal extra damage on a successful weapon attack. This damage is negative energy damage and is equal to1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two Hit Dice the death knight has beyond the first (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). A successful Will save reduces the damage by half. The DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 death knight's HD + death knight's Charisma modifier. Fear Aura: Creatures of less than 5 HD in a 10-foot radius that look at the death knight must succeed on a Will save or become frightened. The DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 death knight's HD + death knight's Charisma modifier.Creatures with 5 HD or more must succeed at a Will save or be shaken for a number of rounds equal to the death knight's Hit Dice. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same death knight’s aura for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. Feats: Death knights gain Toughness as a bonus feat. Enhanced Skills: Death knights gain a +8 racial bonus to Intimidate and Perception checks. A death knight always treats Intimidate and Perception as class skills. Otherwise, skills are the same as the base creature. Undead Mount: A death knight loses the base creature’s special mount (if it had one) and gains the service of a grave mount (see grave mount below). If a death knight’s mount is destroyed, it can summon a new one after one week. Grave Mount 'CR 4' A death knight of 10th level or higher gains the service of a grave mount. LE Large undead Init +6; Senses darkvision 60 ft., scent; Perception +10 Aura frightful presence (30 ft., DC 14) DEFENSE AC 20, touch 11, flat-footed 18 (+2 Dex, +9 natural, –1 size) hp 33 (6d8+6) Fort +3; Ref +4; Will +6 DR 10/magic; Immune undead traits OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee bite +7 (1d8+4 plus bleed), 2 hooves +5 (1d8+2) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Special Attacks bleed (1d4), breath weapon (30-ft. cone, DC 14 Fort, tomb fever, usable 3/day) STATISTICS Str 18, Dex 15, Con —, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 13 Base Atk +4; CMB +9; CMD 21 (25 vs. trip) Feats Improved Initiative, Multiattack, Run Skills Bluff +7, Intimidate +10, Perception +10, Sense Motive+10, Stealth +7 Languages Common (can’t speak) SPECIAL ABILITIES Disease (Su) Tomb Fever—inhaled; save DC 14 Fort, onset 1d6 days, frequency 1/day, effect 1d4 Dex damage and 1d4 Condamage, cure 2 consecutive saves. The DC is Charisma-based. Category:World Category:Custom Category:RP Category:Template